


Happy Birthday Magnus!

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Birthday Fluff, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane's Birthday, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Sad Magnus Bane, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: Hey guys!I am so sorry that this was late!!!!A lot was going on today!And then with the snow it was just crazy! Oh I also put up my tree so yeah!HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO MAGNUS BANE! MY FATHER❤I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS!





	Happy Birthday Magnus!

Magnus eyes blinked open as the morning sunlight hit his face. He picked up his phone and saw the time and day.

10:00 am  
'December 8th'

The one day that makes him feel lonely. The one day that makes thoughts flow through his head...

He sat up and stretched out, looking around for Alec only to find a an empty spot.

"Alexander?" Magnus' question echoed through the house.

He then got up and put on his pajama pants, along with his Royal Blue Kimono. He started walking to the door when out of the blue, a heavenly smell hit his nose. Magnus took a deep breath in, following where the smell was coming from. He walked in the kitchen to see Alec smiling at him with a plate full of pancakes. Alec had Chocolate syrup and whip cream on the side, along with a steamy Hot Chocolate. Magnus looks up at Alexander with an awe look on his face.

Alec lifted up the plate "Happy birthday Love"

Magnus' smile turns into frown "How do you know about that?"

Alec sighs putting the plate down "Well a certain someone called me and we had a very interesting talk...I know that your past birthdays might not have been a memory worth remembering, but I promise that this one definitely will be." Alec walked cover to Magnus intertwining his hands.

Magnus frown turned into a small smile which Alec returned pulling Magnus into a hug "Now you go eat while I get out your first present?"

Magnus pulls away from Alec "Wait. a present? Alexander you didn't ha-"

Alec started walking backwards"Yes I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Now go eat my king. We have a lot of things to do." Magnus chuckled sliding up on the stool.

He cut the Panacakes and took a bit. He moaned with delight of the flavor that burst in his mouth. He fell in love with it. Not like his love for Alec but you know....close to it.

"I see you're enjoying those pancakes." Alec chuckled walking back in with something behind his back.

"Enjoying? I'm loving these pancakes darling. They're amazing." Magnus smiled.

"Why thank you. You know as the big brother and having a little sister can burn out a pot it just a minute....I have to take responsibility when it comes to cooking."

Magnus started laughing "Darling you just crack me up!"

"Well I try!"

Magnus smiles and puts his hand over Alec's "And you continue to succeed."

**A few minutes later....**

"Alexander that was delicious!" Magnus slid off the stool while Alec took the plate.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Magnus." Alec put the plate in the sink then fiddling with something in his pocket.

"What's that?" Magnus asked.

"Oh it's your gift...but you must go in the shower first and get dressed." Alec said.

"Why do I-"

"Mags please stop asking questions! Trust me you're going to love it!" Alec exclaimed.

"Okay-Okay. I'm going." Magnus laughed walking out of the kitchen to their room and in the shower. After a 20 minute shower Magnus got out and got his clothes on. He put on one of his favorite outfits. A grey jacket with red in it, a gray shirt, red skinny jeans, and bedazzled low cut boots.

He put on a little bit of highlight, with red eye shadow and cherry lip gloss.

After that he walked out of the room to see Alec on the phone. Once Alec saw him, he ended the call and walked up to him.

"Who were you talking to?" Magnus asked.

"Oh! That was just Izzy."

"Is everything alright?" Magnus asked concerned.

"Yes everything is just fine I mean especially you...You look amazing Mags. I'm kind of tempted......but right now I have to resist because we have a very long day a head. But first...." Alec takes the box from inside his pocket.

"Alexander?..."

"So....I had like this whole speech about what's in there but I forgot.... Happy birthday though Magnus..." Alec opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace which had a heart in the middle...

Magnus gasped "Alexander...This...This is...so beautiful." Magnus took the box and held the heart in his hands.

Alec smiled "I was hoping you would like it."

Magnus smiled at him with tears gathering in his eyes "Like it? Alexander this is one of sweetest things anyone has ever gotten for me. I love it. Thank you darling." Magnus cupped Alec's face planting a short but loving kissing on his lips.

Alec got their jackets heading for the door "You're very welcome Magnus. Now come on your second gift awaits."

"Second gift?"

"Hey it's not a lot! Maybe one or two more after this. Now come on."

Alec and Magnus put on their scarfs and hats and jacket heading out to their destination.

**30 minutes later after walking**

"We're here."

Magnus looked around....

A Ferris wheel...Arcade games...Rides....COTTON CANDY!

"ALEXANDER IS THIS A CARNIVAL!?" Magnus asked excited.

"Yes it is Mags. This is your second gift." Magnus attacked Alec with a hug, kissing him all over his face.

"Wow...I haven't been to one in about....5 years. Oh darling this is...Wonderful"

"So what do you want to do first?"

"Let's go to the Ferris Wheel!" Magnus took Alec's hand walking to the Ferris Wheel.

They walked into one of the carts and sat down, ready for the ride to begin. As the ride begin, they looked at how high they were and how beautiful the view was. Once they were at the top, the ride came to a stop and it swayed and swayed to the winter breeze.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah" Alec turned towards Magnus "But not as beautiful as you"

Magnus turned to Alec with a huge smile and rubbed his nose against Alec's. A breeze flew by making both of them shiver.

"It's cold isn't it?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded shivering "Yeah. I swear my butt is frozen and stuck to this seat."

Alec chuckled before throwing his arm around Magnus' shoulder bringing him closer. Magnus let out a deep sigh and looked up smiling at Alec. Alec returned it with a bigger smile kissing Magnus on the forehead. They stayed all snuggled up until the ride ended.

When they got off, they then headed to the carnival games....

***3 hours later***

"IT'S SO FLUFFY!" Magnus exclaimed holding a lion as they walked out of the carnival.

Alec chuckled "How many times are you going to say that?"

Magnus thought for a second "I don't know actually....Maybe just one more time.....IT'S SO FLUFFY!" Magnus takes a deep breathe in and out "Okay I'm done." Alec just laughed shaking his head.

They walked down the street, talking, smiling and laughing enjoying this winter afternoon.

Alec stopped walking and looked at Magnus "Are you a lion because you are my king." Magnus and Alec both shared a laugh.

Magnus looked at him "Well are you a lion because you are my king too." Magnus pecked him on the cheek.

Alec's phone started ringing, he picked it up and excused himself for a minute. Once he was done talking he came back

"What time is it?" Alec asked.

"It is 6:30. Why?"

"Oh good! We're just in time." Alec smiled.

Magnus looked at Alec confused "In time for what?"

"To go home." Was all Alec said before pulling Magnus with him.

"Darling stop pulling me so hard. I don't want to lose my arm on my birthday."

"Sorry." Alec laughed nervously. They walked down the streets, Magnus leaning his head against Alec's shoulder. When they got back Alec told Magnus to wait downstairs for a minute.

As Magnus waited, he took a look back on today and just smiled. All he could do was smile.

Alec came back down with a bouquet of different color flowers.

"These flowers are for you." Alec handed them to Magnus.

Magnus smiled "Darling you just keep surprising me."

Magnus sniffed the flowers and sighed. Alec put out his hand which Magnus took and guided him up stairs. When they got to the door Alec unlocked it with his key, stepping aside for Magnus to enter first. When Magnus walked in, the apartment was pitch black. Or well it was until Alec turned on the light and all of a sudden he heard....

"SURPRISE!!!!!"

Magnus looked in shock and excitement as People yelled out at once. Everybody was here!

Magnus turned to Alec who smirked at him leaning sideways against the wall.

"You did this?"

"Yeah. I had to check up on them to make sure everything was ready. That's what the phone call was about." Alec shrugged.

"Oh Alexander....You continue to surprise me." Magnus threw his arms around Alec's neck hugging him.

"Magnus Happy birthday!" Izzy walked up to me with a gift in her hand. Now that he I looked around...everyone had gifts in their hands. He looked up at Alec who smiled down at him.

Alec looked around "Okay so maybe it's 3 gifts plus......20 others."

"And you're opening mine first." Izzy handed her gift to Magnus.

Magnus opened it and saw beauty when he saw the 99 eye shadow makeup palette and.....Body glitter. Ohhhhhh....

"Yeah I remember that convo we had a few weeks ago. Use it wisely...if you know what I mean." Izzy winked at Magnus who winked back before chuckling.

"Thank you Isabelle." Izzy pulled Magnus into a hug. "You're very welcome Magnus." Through the rest of the time, Magnus opened everyone else's gifts.

As of now, Magnus was dancing and Drinking with Catarina.

"Well did you have fun today?" Catarina asked.

"Catarina are you kidding me? Of course I did. This is truly a birthday that I'll never forget." Magnus smiled.

"Well this is all thanks to your dreamy shadowhunter." Catarina teased.

"No it's not. I know you talked to him about my birthday Catarina and I just want to say thank you. You truly are my best friend."

"I know. It's my job." Catarina smiled.

"Yeah...I just wish Ragnor was here. I miss him so much." Magnus said with sadness.

"I do too. But just because he isn't here doesn't mean he isn't here. He's somewhere watching us probably saying "Magnus don't let Catarina drink too much." Magnus and Catarina laughed.

"That's definitely something he would say." Magnus smiled.

"Yeah...Oh looks like your Alec is walking towards us. I better leave. BAR WATCH OUT, I AM COMING!" Catarina shouted walking away.

Magnus snickered before turning around to be face to face with Alec.

"Hey, are you enjoying the party?" Alec asked smiling.

"Yes I am! This truly is one of the best parties ever!" Magnus smiled back.

"I'm glad...Now are you ready for my last gift?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded.

"Well it has something to do with the necklace...Hold it in your hand as tight as you can." Magnus did what Alec said and Magnus gasped.

As he held the necklace, images and memories danced through Magnus' mind. The trip to tokoyo. Their first time. The party after valentine's death. When Alec moved in. Everything was here...

He let go of the heart and looked at Alec with tears gathering in his eyes.

"Catarina helped me with this...So anytime you feel uncomfortable or lonely....Just hold that tight, think of me and everything will be alright." Alec smiled pulling Magnus to his chest.

Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck "Oh Alexander....I just want to thank you for today. I usually spent them alone or with Catarina and Ragnor at the bar. No one has ever done this for me...Some just didn't really care enough to do something like this for me. I love you so much, with all my heart and soul."

Alec smiled "I love you too Mags and no thanks needed. Those past idiots were fools. They had something special in front of them all along but were too dumb to realize it. Well Alec Lightwood is not an idiot. I have something special right here in front of me and I am going to cherish it and love it. Trust me you won't be spending your birthday alone any time soon."

Magnus had tears gathering in his eyes "My dear Alexander...." Magnus leaned in, connecting his lips with Alec's sharing a sweet and calm kiss. They pulled away from each other connecting their foreheads together.

"I love you so much Alexander."

"I love you too Magnus. Happy birthday." Alec whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE AGAIN HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO THE GREAT AMAZING, FABULOUS, BEAUTIFUL, AND POWERFUL MAGNUS BANE!!!!! 
> 
> HE IS LITERALLY MY FATHER YOU GUYS! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Tell me what you think! 
> 
> I feel like the ending is kind of rushed but I tried the best I could!
> 
> So yeah let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it❤
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec lover❤...OUT!!!!


End file.
